Carth Grayhitch
When there's a master there is always an apprentice to pass on the teachings. ~Carth Grayhitch'~'' ''' Carth Grayhitch's past was unbeleivable when he told the young cadets on Kamino. Carth was a clone from the past who lives till this day Carth Was mostly a stubborn clone when he was made he always wanted to do things his ways, and he never agreed with anyone. It was always rough for him or thats what he said. What Carth use to do when he was made was a pretty bad thing he thought pulling pranks on the Kaminoans would be funny, well the Kaminoans disagreed. He was punished alot of times by cleaning up the Expiraments with Bacta and other chemicals. Carth's Past Before the Trade Federation Invaded Naboo a Jedi by the name of Syfo-Dyas ordered for an Army of clones for the Republic he hired a bounty hunter by the name of Jango Fett who was to be the face of the clones. Weeks after Jango Fett was tested and then cloned the Kaminoans wanted to make a prototype batch of clones first. Carth was one of the clones from the first clone batch made, but sense the bacth was just a prototype the clones were expected to have bugs that could cause them to turn to ash or the Kaminoans said, but as a theory. After the first batch was done each clone was named by Jango him self Jango named one of them Carth and the others were Dak, Trigger, Trapper, and Jax. These clones were to be tested in training for the future original clones to be ready with out problems. During the Training the Cadets prototypes were put into training simulations, surprisingly Carth was one of the only Cadets to have a gift his abillity was different from the others and he was known to see things before they happend the Kaminoans said its just his instincts acting up suddenly. Jango was starting to get impressed with Carth, so he started training Carth secretly from the Kaminoans cause they asked that he did not interrupt with the Cadets testings. Carth always liked what Jango did as a job he felt like he had a father. Jango wanted Carth to come with him as his son, but Carth wanted to stay with his brothers though, he rejected Jango's offer. Jango was so upset about it that he didn't even say a word when he rejected the offer. Carth stayed under his clone code and stayed with the Cadets. Tragedy Years after the clones were made the Kaminoans finished the testing with the prototype batch the clone cadets were now older. The Kaminoans also started the production of the real clones. Carth was ready for anything, but he was still not old enough. The other clones were being made for the War so they had growth accelaration which caused them to age faster than from growing naturaly. The Kaminoans were still training the Prototype cadets sense they would one day be in the war fighting. Carth was still getting stronger the other cadets that were not part of the prototype batch thought he was using the force one day cause during a simulation Carth knocked down the target practices with out even touching them or shooting them. The Kaminoans were thinking that Carth actually managed to inherit the power to control mediclorians from Jango somehow. One day after the prototype batch finished a day of training Carth and the others went to sleep at the barracks. The next day Carth woke up the other cadets were gone. Carth shocked from what he saw he ran to the head Kaminoans in charge of the prototype cadets, by the time he made it to the room Jango and the head Kaminoans were inside with four medical pods. For the first time Carth felt he lost a family and Jango was as sad as Carth ever seen him during his time on Kamino, Carth said it was the first time he saw him show an emotion more than a smile. The Clone Wars begins Years after Carth's despression of loosing his closest brothers he experienced alot of events on Kamino like Jango asking for a personal Clone of his own he called Boba Fett, his revealing of his gift, his name changing. When Carth walked by Jango one day he told Carth that he would have been called Boba Fett. Carth with a face full of anger at Jango was all he showed. After Carth experienced the loss of his brothers he decided to get a new title and go by the name of Captain Fordo. When the Clone Wars began the Kaminoans wanted Carth to begin as an Arc trooper because of his talents. Carth took his first job on Geonosis. Where the beginning of the Clone Wars started, Carth was assigned to take control of the control room which was heavily fortified, when Carth came back from his mission on Geonosis he came back with all of his men. Carth said "When i'm in command i'm not loosing any of my Brothers". From that day forward Carth has not lost not a single Clone under his command. His Casualty records were Zero sense the War started he was the first clone to ever have a casualty number that low, not even a Jedi has made it that low before. Carth's Missions during the Clone Wars Carth has really had tough missions, but in the end he always comes back with his whole team.He started his time by training with some of the Arc troopers, but then after his neext mission was given. He went to the Jedi temple as fast as he could when he was told he got ready. Carth and his team were sent to acompany an invasion on Munulist a planet being used by the Banking Clan to make droid Factories on the planet. Carth went to his ship to breif the clones. His Jedi helpers were General Obi-wan Kenobi and Commander Anakin Skywalker, Anakin was a very strong Jedi, after being discovered by Yoda on Kamino when he come to take the Army to Geonosis he found Carth and decided to take him to control his gift of the Force. Carth then herd of Anakin Skywalker by the Council. The Council was not sure to make a clone a Jedi, but they thought that a Balster weilding Force user would help with the War effort. Carth's Training would soon begin one day when the Jedi are ready for him. Anyways, after the departcher from Coruscant Carth was on the Frigate cruiser studying about his mission the Feild and what he is dealing with. Carth then went to his team called Delta Squad who was being accompanied by Clone troopers, but Delta Squad is just an Arc trooper squad. The clone troopers were added to the team to help out with reinforcements or extra infantry fro the mission. Carth then went to the Hanger to talk to Commander Skywalker about his past. Coomander Skywalker said " I started here in the middle of a war that was happening on Naboo which I ended by Destroying a droid command ship from the inside, but if it wasn't for a wise Jedi i would not be here right now". Carth smiled, but you could not see him smiling cause he was wearing his helmet. One of the best Pilots in the order of the Jedi was Skywalker, Carth thought he would be especially when he first used his starfighter which is a prototype which was given to him by the Kaminoans as a gift to test. Carth though was ready for anything. Carth second mission after the Battle of Geonosis was to take out a cannon at a tower, which was heavily armed cause of the resistence of droids and tanks in the city. Carth surely knew what to do about those. After the Gunship got the team into the city there was nothing but droid snipers around them. Carth never talked much during missions he just used hand signals, he told the trooper to take out the scanner then notify him where they are hiden. then Carth calls in his second in command to take them out with the rocket launcher. After that the team continues to head towards the cannon. Saving The Day After reaching the cannon succesfully Carth took out any of the droid guards protecting it. then prepare to set charges all over the cannon. Carth sensed something was going to happen after the explosion of the cannon that something would take out the main forces on the front. Carth waited on top of the tower while the forces made their way to the City. Carth was then sent to lead his team to take over the control room again, like in Geonosis he was the cause of the battle ending. Once the cannon was destroyed he herd that some bikers were taking out the main forces on the front. Carth could not do anything so he stayed at his post watching while clones and tanks be destroyed infront of him, so after the destruction of most of the Republic heavy cannons, General Kenobi set out to destroy these bikers on his own. After facing a strong bounty hunter who could not die, even though General Kanobi stuck his lightsaber through his chest. he managed to take him out for a sec. General Kanobi was surprised of the bounty hunters abillity, but he was dead to his eyes. General Kenobi then mounted on a speeder and rode to the Control room where Carth was waiting for him to pursue the target. thumb|left|442px|Carth taking over the control roomWhen the control room was captured and the banking clan leader held as prisoner. The Battle was soon to end.Carth really enjoyed this mission especially when he had to save Obi-wan's life. Carth then returned to the command post at the front and left his second in command to acompany General Kenobi Never the less Carth still sensed something was wrong like if someone was going to attack the Commander leading the space forces over the planet. Carth thought of it as a vision just trying to confuse him from staying focused on the battle going on down in the planet, yet he still felt like a new enemy was about to rise just not one, but two enemies. Trouble In The Galaxy Commander Skywalker's space forces were close to finishing off the enemy up in space, but that all changed when an unidentified starfighter appeared from no where and took out to squadrons of starfighters. Impressed by the pilots abilities, Skywalker pursues this fighter all around space soon he even chased it through the Cities on the planet. Refusing to follow orders Skywalker then followed this rouge fighter out of the Munilist System, and into Yavin 4. After seeing what had just happend, General Kenobi sent a recovery Squad after him, I sent my trusted Sergeant, Seargeant Dash. after the transport had left, Carth was sensing another situation about to happen. Protecting The Order After Commander Skywalker had returned on a rouge Starfighter that belonged to the one he had chased, he then came back victorious by defeating the Sith. General Kenobi knew that it was a trap. That exact day Carth was at the forward command post still holding off the remaining droids who have yet to be deactivated, wh en an urgent message was sent to him by General Kenobi. A Group of surviving Jedi pinned down and hunted by a new Separatist leader. Carth then rushed to an LAAT Gunship to get to the landing Frigate on the planet. Carth then loaded his supplies got his Razor Squadron Gunship ready and loaded his men. Today Carth's men would be the first to fight against a new enemy, let's see how well Arc Trooper training is. After arriving over the planet, Carth's team flew into an army of Super Battledroids, luckily they dropped of few charges for a clear escape path. Then Razor Squadron Gunship Elite A-12 dropped off Carth's team inside a ruined Frigate, where they rushed in to save the remaining Jedi Generals. After Reaching the Jedi survivors a new enemy was discovered a Kaleesh warrior also known as General Grievous with Jedi lightsaber techiniques. Carth and his men sorrounded the Kaleesh warrior and fired from all directions using state of the art DC-15 Arc Repulsor Rifles and Rotary Cannons. After Fighting Grievous for a while, the Droid General seemed to be unstopable, so Carth called in Razor Squadron LAAT Elite A-12 to take down Grievous, while the others secured the surviving Jedi. In the end only three Jedi survived: Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, and Ki-Adi-Mundi. The team then returned to the Frigate to head straight to Corucsant. Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Category:Leader Category:Republic Category:Mandalorian Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Elite Army Category:Mandalore Category:Galaxy Category:Clone Wars Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Battalion Commander